


Window Shopping

by ScarletWitch713



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi and Kenma are roommates, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Kozume Kenma, Captains in love with their setters, I Don't Even Know, I just love these idiots so much, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, Long-Suffering Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa is in love with himself, That's a lot of tags about Iwa-chan, based on a prompt, let's be real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch713/pseuds/ScarletWitch713
Summary: Based on a prompt. AU where Kenma and Akaashi are roommates and Akaashi has promised not to comment on Kenma hanging out in the window seat every evening to watch the hot guy from down the road (Kuroo) go jogging by, as long as Kenma promises not to comment on Akaashi going to the park in the mornings to check out the jogger's friend (Bokuto) working out there.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	1. Isn't that considered stalking?

**Author's Note:**

> My friend found a prompt on Pinterest, which I took and ran with. I've modified the concept a bit, but it should still be fantastic. Also I decided to add Oikawa and poor Iwaizumi because I ship it and kinda feel bad for Iwa-chan.

Kenma opened the door to his new room, unsure of what to expect. He was getting settled into his new college dorm before classes began the following day. He glanced around the barren, cramped room, surprised his roommate wasn't in yet. It was already almost dinner time, and orientation started at 8 the following morning. Shrugging, Kenma grabbed his bags off the hallway floor, tossing them onto the bed to the right of the door. Kicking the door shut, he took a moment to fully inspect the room.

It was slightly larger than he had originally expected. There was a bed on either side of the door, complete with a headboard with built in shelving, and two small desks pushed up against the far wall, one on either side of a window seat. Kenma strolled to the window, frowning when he saw that the view consisted solely of the circular track that he had been shown during his campus tour. The jocks had been in awe at the obnoxious loop of rubber, as well as an outdoor gym facility that had been built in one of the green spaces on the far end of campus.

Turning away from the window, Kenma sighed, and set about unpacking his bags. Closer inspection of his side of the room showed that the bed frame had drawers built into it, instead of a dresser taking up what remained of the limited space. The short blond made quick work of putting away his things, as he really didn't have much; his clothes and video games were basically all he had brought. A hasty check around the walls revealed a power outlet by the foot of his bed, where he plugged in his handheld game system and phone charging cables. 

Satisfied everything was in place, he quickly made his bed with the contents of his second duffle bag. He shoved that and the first bag – which had contained his clothes – into one of the drawers under the bed. The games from his backpack were neatly organized in the headboard, and the backpack of school supplies was tossed carelessly on the desk. Content with his work, he grabbed his phone, popped his earphones in, and curled up in the window seat, enjoying the warmth of the sun while he fired up a game.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akaashi gave a sigh of relief as he finally found his dorm room. He had been travelling all day, and it seemed like everything that  _ could _ go wrong, did. He  _ really _ just wanted to eat and go to sleep. He pushed the door open in time to see a short blond person climbing into the window seat on the far end of the room.

'Great,' he thought bitterly, 'as if my day wasn't bad enough, my roommate is a girl.' He had known there were co-ed dorms, but he didn't expect to be  _ in _ one.

"Uh, hello," he greeted, uncertainly. The girl in the window startled and turned to face him, and- oh. It wasn't a girl, but a boy with long, dyed hair.

"Hi," the blond murmured timidly as he pulled out his earphones.

"Akaashi Keiji," the dark haired boy introduced, throwing his bags on the empty, unmade bed.

"Kozume Kenma," the shorter boy nodded his greeting, looking at anything and everything besides Akaashi's face. Akaashi gave a small nod in return, face expressionless as he set about unpacking. He shot a sideways glance over at his new roommate to see he was being watched. Kenma quickly looked away sheepishly. The boys remained silent as Akaashi unpacked, trading glances as they tried to figure one another out.

"Well, I guess we're stuck together for a while, huh?" Akaashi finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence that had settled over the room.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," Kenma trailed off nervously. 'What was that supposed to mean?' He wondered, taking a moment to study the taller male. Much like Kenma himself, Akaashi's face was basically blank, with a permanent semi-scowl etched onto his face.

"Have you been down to the dining hall yet?" Akaashi spoke again, startling Kenma, who shook his head. "Great, I'm starving. Let's go check it out," he stated simply. "We may as well try to be friends since we'll be living together, and I'm starving. And, you look like one of those people that needs to be reminded to eat," he explained flatly when Kenma froze. The blond nodded after a moment, slowly getting up to follow his roommate out into the hallway.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hallway was pure chaos. Most of the doors along the corridor were propped open, with people streaming in and out, yelling at one another. Kenma almost turned and went back into their room. Akaashi must have somehow noticed, because his hand shot out, grabbing Kenma by the arm.

"Just push through them. They're just a bunch of idiots and I need food." Akaashi grumbled, dragging Kenma through the hoards of people. Eventually they made their way down to the building's dining hall, which was surprisingly empty. The university was so big that it had several dorm buildings across the complex, each with its own dining hall, so while they hadn't been expecting hundreds of people, they also didn't expect there to be only one solitary guy eating by himself.

"Hey," the lone man greeted as they entered the hall, a flicker of surprise passing over his face. "Glad to see it's not just obnoxious dumbasses here."

"No kidding. What exactly is going on up there anyway?" Akaashi grumbled back.

"You didn't see the signs earlier?" The stranger asked, incredulously.

"We just got here," Kenma spoke quietly, also curious as to what the commotion was about.

"Lucky you guys. A group of idiots met up and decided they wanted to have a 'meet and greet'," he emphasized with finger quotations.

"In other words, they wanted an excuse to have a stupid party," Akaashi supplied while the other dark haired man simply rolled his eyes.

"Basically," he agreed. Akaashi shook his head, partly out of disbelief, but mostly irritation, and walked away to get some food. Kenma followed hesitantly. Maybe it wasn't too late to back out and go home. He wasn't sure he could handle university after all.

Akaashi waited for Kenma to get his food before heading back to the room's only other occupant, the blond trailing behind.

"Pardon the intrusion," Akaashi began as he approached the other man. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Knock yourselves out," the previously irate man replied almost friendly. "Iwaizumi, by the way. Iwaizumi Hajime," he introduced himself as his new companions took seats across from him, leaving an empty chair between them.

"Akaashi Keiji," he leaned forward slightly in an attempt to bow, which wasn't easy as he had a table and plate of food in front of him.

"K-Kozume Kenma," the blond mumbled in turn.

"Nice to meet you," Iwaizumi nodded at the awkward duo.

The three boys studied each other, all pretense of disinterest gone as they analyzed one another.

"So, which floor are you on?" Akaashi asked, breaking the silence that had settled over the trio.

"Second, you guys?"

"Same. We're in 218."

"Hey, you're just across the hall from me. What are the odds?" Iwaizumi laughed. "My roommate is a total dumbass though," he growled out as an afterthought.

"Well, if you need a break, I have no problem with you hiding out in our room. Kenma?" Akaashi turned to his timid roommate questioningly, unwilling to open their new home to a stranger without consulting with the other boy.

"I wouldn't want to be in his position, but if I was, I would be grateful if someone gave me the same offer," Kenma muttered absentmindedly, not looking up from his plate. After a moment of silence, he glanced up to realize he was being watched, the black haired duo wearing blank expressions. "Come over whenever you want." The blond stated, returning his focus to his food.

"Thanks," Iwaizumi chuckled. Silence began to settle over the small group again, until the hall doors flew open with a bang.

"Iwa-chaaaaaan," the brunette at the entrance half sang, half whined. "You're missing everything!"

"That's the point," Iwaizumi scowled at the newcomer, his entire demeanor changing as though a black cloud had settled over him. "And I told you not to call me that."

"You're so mean, Iwa-chan," the brunette pouted, his gaze drifting over the other two men at the table. "Who're your new friends?" The taller boy strolled over casually.

"The only people I intend on being friends with," Iwaizumi snapped in response.

"So, so mean, Iwa-chan," he pouted again, taking the empty seat between Akaashi and Kenma. "Oikawa Tooru." He beamed as he looked at Kenma, who shrunk away from the boisterous man.

"Leave them alone, Trashykawa," Iwaizumi interjected, hoping his idiotic roommate wouldn't scare off his sane saviours.

"That's not nice!" Oikawa screeched, earning a glare from all three of his tablemates.

"This must be your dumbass roommate," Akaashi deadpanned, keeping his gaze on Iwaizumi, who nodded as he swallowed the mouthful of food he had been chewing. "In that case, you can just move in with us."

"Agreed," Kenma spoke, surprising the dark haired boys, but getting a smirk from each of them.

"Wow, rude." Oikawa stood up, pouting at Iwaizumi and Akaashi, all but ignoring the small blond. "Fine then. I'm going back up to make new friends. Have fun being boring, you big meanies." He spun dramatically on his heel before storming out of the hall. Iwaizumi sighed heavily as he slid his plate away, dropping his head on the table.

"He should grow his hair out," Kenma commented quietly, receiving confused looks from his companions.

"What?" The black haired duo asked in unison.

"Well if he grows his hair out, he can flip it over his shoulder and complete the look when he does that." Kenma explained simply, causing the others to erupt with laughter.

"I think this will be an interesting year," Akaashi noted as they began to calm down. The other two nodded in agreement, still wearing shit eating grins. "Wait, so you guys just met and he already calls you Iwa-chan?"

"Unfortunately, no. I've known him for years. I came to this school to get away from him. Apparently he also applied, then put me as his desired roommate. I wanted to kill him when he walked in. Hell, I almost did," the dark haired man admitted darkly.

"Can't say I blame you," Akaashi stated, sympathetically.

"Isn't that considered stalking?" Kenma asked suddenly.

"Pretty sure, yeah," Iwaizumi agreed. The three boys chuckled as they stood up. Having finished eating, they disposed of their empty dishes, and began making their way back upstairs.

By the time they arrived on the second floor, they were relieved to see that most people had turned in for the night. A handful of doors were still open, with their occupants lingering in the hallway chatting, but seeing as classes started in approximately 11 hours, it was quiet at last. The new friends said their goodnights and disappeared into their own rooms.

"Do you think Iwaizumi-san will kill his roommate tonight?" Kenma asked as he crawled into his bed.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he did," Akaashi said, matter-of-factly.

"Well hopefully he doesn't go to jail. I like him."

"Me too," Akaashi laughed, turning the light off.


	2. The Owl and The Gazelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: The Owl Man and Gazelle Legs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter but has more feels lol hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think so far!!

It had been a month since classes started, and Kenma, Akaashi and Iwaizumi had settled into a routine. Every morning, the three boys, and occasionally Oikawa, would meet up and go downstairs for breakfast. They would give the obnoxiously cheerful man the cold shoulder until he grumbled about seeing his real friends, and then chat amongst themselves once he left.

During first period, Iwaizumi and Kenma had English together, while Akaashi had a free block, and would go to one of the campus green spaces to read. Or, at least that's what he told his two friends.

The English class was beginning a film study in conjunction with another class, so they made their way across campus to the smaller auditorium to meet up with the second class. As Kenma and Iwaizumi trailed after their professor, Iwaizumi noticed a familiar mess of black hair by the outdoor gym.

"I thought he said he was going to the park to read?" The taller boy pondered aloud. Kenma started slightly as his friend's voice, looking up to see what had caught his attention.

"Is that Akaashi?"

"Sure is. I wonder what he's doing over there." The dark haired man trailed off, the duo scanning the grounds.

"I bet I know," Kenma mumbled, a smirk threatening to break across his face.

"What?" Iwaizumi inquired.

"Oh, Akaashi told me that he found a bench that is at just the right angle to the sun at this time of year, for reading but also offers shade." Kenma spat the first thing that came to mind, mentally kicking himself. It's not that Kenma didn't trust Iwaizumi; he just didn't want to tell Akaashi's secret for him.

About a week into classes, Kenma had accidentally made a not-so-no-homo comment about an actor in the movie the two were watching, which had led to Akaashi coming out to a very stressed out Kenma, who had, in turn, also come out. They had then agreed to keep it between themselves, unsure of exactly how Iwaizumi would react to both of his friends being gay.

"Right," Iwaizumi replied skeptically, but didn't push the matter.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Akaashi," Iwaizumi greeted as he joined his friends at dinner that night.

"Yes, Iwaizumi?" The former returned, slightly concerned over his friend's greeting. Kenma looked up cautiously from his food.

"What do you think of the fitness park?"

"I don't know," he answered somewhat hesitantly. "It's different, I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering if it's worth trying out," Iwaizumi returned nonchalantly, earning a puzzled, if not slightly flustered look from his friend.

"You know I don't go there," Akaashi stated simply, lowering his gaze back to his food.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Iwaizumi smirked. "My bad." He glanced over to see Kenma staring at him. "What? Akaashi is just so fit looking, I thought maybe he went during first period or something."

"You know he reads every morning." Kenma sighed, turning back to his meal.

"Yes, you're right. Sorry," Iwaizumi grinned at the smaller blond. The rest of dinner passed in awkward silence, the trio heading back upstairs to study once they were finished. Iwaizumi mumbled something about a headache before wishing his companions a good night, and disappearing into his room.

"What's with him?" Akaashi asked, as they stood staring at the hastily closed door, a puzzled look on his face.

"No idea. Uh, maybe he caught a cold or something. Sick," Kenma stuttered out, quickly turning to let himself into their shared room.

"Alright, then what's with you?" Akaashi prodded as Kenma made a beeline to the window seat, like he did every night after dinner.

"Nothing! I'm fine," the shorter boy almost squeaked.

"Right," Akaashi muttered, reminding Kenma once more of the events of that morning. Akaashi flopped onto his bed, opening his book. Content that the issue had been dropped, even if only temporarily, Kenma turned his attention to the window, letting out a soft sigh. Akaashi studied his roommate over his book, watching as the other boy seemed transfixed on something outside. Quietly, he got up and crept behind Kenma, his curiosity finally getting the best of him.

As Akaashi silently approached the window, he peered over Kenma's shoulder to try and see whatever was so fascinating. He looked over the giant track, but didn't spot anything of interest. The large loop was almost completely deserted, with only one dark haired man running the length of it. A sudden flashback to three weeks prior had the gears turning in Akaashi's head, and it all clicked into place.

'Oh', he thought, mentally face-palming. Of course Kenma was ensnared by the black haired man on the ground. Akaashi got a better look at him when he approached the section of track that ran almost directly under their window, and could see exactly why Kenma was so entranced.

The man in question was well built - very well built, Akaashi's brain supplied helpfully. He had longer hair that was spiked, some of it directly over his face, and muscular thighs that were defined even to the observers on the second floor. The man slowed to a walk as he approached the corner of the track that sat centered to their window and reached down to grab a water bottle that sat on the edge. He brought it to his mouth, throwing his head back. Kenma's breath audibly hitched, and Akaashi couldn't resist any longer. He leaned towards Kenma, until he was right behind the blond's ear.

"Whatcha looking at?" Akaashi questioned innocently. Kenma yelped as he leapt off the window seat.

"N-n-nothing!" Kenma stammered, moving to try and block the window from the smirking boy, to no avail. Since Akaashi was much taller than Kenma, he had no problem simply looking over the blond head.

"Oya?" Akaashi pressed, his smirk turning into a full on, shit-eating grin. 

"That's a pretty good looking piece of nothing," he teased.

"It's not like that!" Kenma's face was ruby red as he waved his hands, trying to defend himself.

"Oh? What is it like?"

"Uh-I, um, well," Kenma choked.

"Kenma, relax," Akaashi chuckled, placing a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. Kenma looked at the floor uncomfortably.

"Sorry," the latter mumbled, shuffling around Akaashi.

"Wait, what?" Akaashi spun around, grabbing Kenma's arm. "Why are you apologizing?" He asked, concerned he had taken things too far.

"I dunno," the blond replied, distress seeping from him.

"Hey, it's alright. I was just teasing you," Akaashi started. When Kenma didn't look up, he continued. "I'm sorry, I took it too far. Can I tell you something?" Kenma shrugged and Akaashi took that as a sign to continue. 

"Remember how Iwaizumi was asking about the outdoor gym?" Kenma nodded halfheartedly. Akaashi took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, I know why he brought it up out of the blue. I was there this morning, and every morning for the past couple weeks."

"We saw you this morning," Kenma admitted, still not making eye contact.

"What?"

"This morning. We were headed to the auditorium with our class, and we saw you."

"So why did you tell him at dinner that I don't go there if you both saw me?" Akaashi paled slightly. "Wait, did you tell him?"

"No! Of course not! That's why he was asking you, because I lied to him about why you were there." Kenma tried to explain.

"You lied to him? What did you tell him?" There was a slight pause as Kenma looked sheepishly at the floor once more.

"...That the sun hits at the perfect angle for reading because it doesn't reflect off the pages, but that bench also has a shaded portion if you don't want to be in the sun."

"Actually?" Akaashi replied after another pause, to which Kenma nodded. The former burst into laughter. "No wonder he was asking me!" He howled while Kenma half pouted, half scowled at him.

"Shut up, it's the first thing that popped into my head!"

"Well, even if it didn't really work, I do appreciate the attempt," Akaashi smiled sincerely as he tried to calm himself. "I take it you saw who I was looking at?"

"I think so," Kenma nodded. "Spiky haired, kind of looks like an owl?" Akaashi pondered the description for a moment before laughing again.

"I guess you could say that," he chuckled in response. "I'll make you a deal. I won't say anything about Gazelle Legs down there, if you don't say anything about Owl Man." Kenma raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Don't ask. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Do you know his name?" Kenma asked as they sat on their beds. Akaashi shook his head.

"Do you?"

"No, I've never seen him aside from when he's running." There was another moment of silence as the two boys thought about the jocks that had caught their attention.

"You know," Akaashi commented, "I'm pretty sure this is considered stalking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how college works, I'm an online student myself so I apologize if it makes no sense to actual college students. My inspiration is reading the book Fangirl, mixed with my high school experience because that was weird enough for me.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally had this fic up for a few years, but I never got past chapter 7. So I took it down, edited it a bit, and wrote some more. I'm not promising an update schedule, but I will try to post a chapter every Thursday/Friday ish.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
